Only
by percabeth-rules1110
Summary: What if Jack had died on series 3 episode 8? Well, this... I don't own. please R&R


Connor walked back into the living room with another round of beers. He handed on to Abby who sat on the sofa, done with the crying phase and now onto the shell shocked 'I won't talk to anyone about it' phase. He flopped down on the foyer next to her and took a sip of his own beer before setting it on the coffee table along with five full bottles from him and ten empty one from Abby.

"Abby, I'm sorry."Connor said suddenly.

"Why?" Abby asked before gulping down a large amount of the alcohol in her hand.

"This is my fault. I should have..."

"Connor, it isn't your fault." Abby glanced up at him and he looked shamefully away with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for being here." She told Connor and she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned at just the wrong moment and their lips caught. Connor pulled back immediately and put his hands up in surrender.

"I swear, I didn't do that." He stumbled over his words.

"Connor," Abby started. She smiled and set down her beer and leaned up to kiss him again. Connor sat shocked that the love of his life was kissing him not even a day after her baby brother had died. He got over it and began kissing back. Abby started working at the buttons on his shirt.

"No," He muttered slightly, realizing what was happening . Abby didn't hear him and deepened the kiss. Connor pulled away and shook his head, hating himself for stopping the kiss.

"Abby, your brother died. You need comfort, not this."

"What?" Abby questioned, confused.

"You don't need a one-night stand Abby. You need a friend and a hug and nothing more. Not from me anyway." He added on the last part quietly.

"I thought you fancied me,"  
>"I do, and that is why I can't do this. Abby, I love you and that's why I can't do this. Your drunk and I can't take advantage of you. I just can't."<p>

"Connor, had it ever occurred to you that I might fancy you as well?"

"What? You...me...you...I mean...I...you..."

"Connor,stuff it." Abby said before kissing him again and resuming the unbuttoning of his shirt.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()())(()()()(

Abby woke up with a huge headache. She immediately recognized the feeling of being hungover. This itself wasn't odd as she still remembered Jack dying the previous day, what was odd however, was the fact she was sleeping on the living room floor, naked, with someone else sleeping beside her and clothes littered the ground around her.

The person beside her began to stir and she shot up and raced to her room to put on decent clothes, her head pounding.

Connor woke fully and sighed as he realized that Abby was no longer by his side. He stood and gathered his clothes and walked to his room to put on something. He slipped on boxers and a t-shirt before his stomach growled loudly and he made his way to the kitchen.

When Abby had finished putting on clothes she was ready to awkwardly talk to who ever she woke up next to;however, when she walked into the living room all of the clothes had been picked up except for hers and the person was gone. Her stomach churned and she realized she was hungry.

In the kitchen Connor was making pancakes, almost an expert at this as he had made Abby breakfast every Sunday for three years now.

"So, I suppose you showed the guy out, huh?" Abby asked when she saw him.

"What guy?" Connor replied, not taking his eyes off of the pancakes.

"The guy I must of met at a pub." Connor looked at her with curious eyes. "It was a guy, right?"

"You never went to the pub." Connor told her.

"Then who was sleeping on the floor when I woke up?"  
>"You don't remember?"<p>

"No," Abby drew out the word. They both looked at each other for a few moments.

"Connor, did we..." Abby trailed off.

"I tried to stop you, I swear, but you kissed me and said you fancy me and I couldn't think very well."

"We did!" Abby said, memories from the previous night flooding back to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**EPOLOUGE: 2 YEARS LATER**

****A cry in the night jolted Connor out of bed. He quickly switched off the monitor so it wouldn't wake a six months pregnant Abby who rested beside him on their bed. A paper that declared them married hung on the wall behind them as they didn't want to wait to get married after arriving home from Cretaceous. The paper had been signed only two hours after their arrival, only an hour after them being sacked from the ARC.

Connor stood and relutantly made his way to the second bedroom in the flat they had bought after Cretaceous.

"Shhh..." He cooed quietly as he picked up the one year old in the deep green cot.

"Can't sleep? Nightmares about Cretaceous? Me too. You can't remember that though. Only three months when we got home." He sung a lullaby to the child and kissed his son's head. "Now, you be good and sleep. Mummy is cranky as of late. With me mostly, for making her pregnant so soon after you but that's okay. You'll have a little sister in a few months." The small copy of Connor blinked and showed off his only feature inherited by his mum, his dazzling blue eyes.

Connor went back to his room, having fed and changed his son's diaper. He switched on the monitor again and rested himself on the bed. He sometimes thanked Jack for dying, not in that way though. It pained Connor every time Abby cried over her brother's demise, but he had given something on the night of his death. The conception of his pride and joy, Jackson Thomas Temple, Jack Tom Temple for short.


End file.
